Season 1 Episode 1
Intro Tonight, we're playing the games that you love to play with your family, in a whole new way! * Boggle (Bounce'n Boogie Boggle) * Connect 4 (Basketball) * Sorry! (Sliders) * Cranium * And Bop It! (Boptagon) The games are bigger, the stakes are larger, and moments are priceless, right now on Family Game Night! And Here's your host, Todd Newton! Families Mackenzie's Family vs. Lauren's Family Mackenzie "My name's Mackenzie and I have the wackiest family I know. Everybody thinks we're nuts. I always try to keep a smile on my face and tell a funny joke. My mom the greatest, she's fun, she's funny. My dad used to be able to break dance. He thinks he still can. Tyler's a brainiac. If my mom need help with math for the bills, he's the one she asks. Look out Family Game Night, here we come." Lauren "My name is Lauren and my family is completely wild. We have two dogs, two guinea pigs, and a snake. My mom runs a dormitory for a boarding school. It's like having the biggest family ever. My dad is an amazing cook. I love my dad except for giving us such early bedtimes. My favorite thing about my brother is he plays with me and with my little toys. He is really nice. (awkward tone) I'm not nice. Our family is definitely a games family. We've come to play and we've come to win. YEAH!" Top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card Amount Tonight's top Monopoly Crazy Cash Card is worth... $10,000! Guess Who? * Guess Who? ...Won a gold medal in the 2008 Olympics? * Guess Who? ...was the NBA's MVP in 2008? * Guess Who? ...is the all-time leading scorer in LA Lakers History? Jefferey Buzzes In. Kobe Bryant. * Did Kobe? ... Win his 5th NBA championship in 2010? I Am Kobe Byrant! Red Team Picks First: Mackenzie picks the Battleship. Lauren picks the Dog. The team with the highest dollar amount will win the grand prize package. Which is a trip to Jamaica! Bounce 'n' Boogie Boggle Mackenzie Goes First. The Board Is: Words Mackenize: Lay Lauren: Fairy Jodi: Zero Suzanne: Reels Tyler: Leer Garrett: Free Jeffrey: Brake Andrew: Break Mackenzie: Lake Lauren: Bee Jodi: Save Suzanne: Freeze Tyler: Time up Garrett: Rear Jeffrey: Feel Andrew: Era Mackenzie: Rake Lauren: Ray (Time up) Final Scores Lauren's family: 35 Mackenzie's family: 32 There is no Boggle Bonus Word but the longest word is freezer. Suzane almost got it with Freeze. It was a back and forth game for most of the game. The yellow team won and took the lead later in the game and the red team could not catch up. Lauren picks the Hat and gets a brand new karaoke machine from VocoPro. Connect 4 Basketball This was the first format where they all shot at the same time where they try to get 4 in a row. at the same time. Mackenzie's family wins the first round easily. Lauren's family wins the second round by a hair as the red team had 3 in a row, but manage to pull it off. Both families were on a roll, but Mackenzie's family comes through for the win. Mackenzie picks the Soda and they win an electric air hockey table. Sorry! Sliders Before the game began, Lauren told her snake story. Lauren "well, we have this pet snake ca, and it got lost in our house. So we were going everywhere and finally, somebody suggested to my father, that we check in the vacuum cleaner. So he opened up the vacuum cleaner and looked in the bag, and there was the snake ca." Round 1 Slider 1, Lauren Just slips out of the 3 zone. Slider 1, Mackenzie Gets 3 points and bumps Lauren's Slider a little. Slider 2, Garett Puts some spin and gets SORRY! Slider 2, Tyler Gets SORRY! Red 3, Yellow 1. Mackenzie wins the first round. Round 2 Slider 1, Jodi Just by a hair, slips out of the 5 zone, but gets 3 points. Slider 1, Suzane Gets the Bullseye and 5 POINTS! Slider 2, Jeffrey Also gets the Bullseye! Slider 2, Andrew Gets Sorry! Mackenzie's Family wins Sorry! Sliders. Mackenzie picks the Thimble and wins a popcorn maker. Cranium This is the first of two times where all the pillers come into play. Cranium Clay The dads go backstage. Meanwhile, Star Performer The older sibling is the smaller one's hands. Moms guess. * Jodi * Washing Your Face * Rock, Paper, Scissors * Writing a letter * Swatting a bug. X * Suzane * Drinking hot tea. X Red, 60 Yellow 0. Data Head Guessing the US states which the fastest roller coasters reside. Jodi: Virginia. Correct Suzane: Ohio? Correct Suzane: New Jersey? Correct Jodi: California! Correct Red 80, Yellow 20 Creative Cat Dads Reveal what they have made. Jeffrey: Fire Truck! Andrew: Ice Cream Sundae! Both Families get it. Red 130, Yellow 70 Word Worm Mackenzie: Brain. Correct Lauren: Um... People? Incorrect Mackenzie: Purple. Correct Mackenzie: Monkey. Correct Lauren: Quick. Correct Mackenzie: Space. Correct Red 250, Yellow 100 Mackenzie Wins Cranium. She picks the Pretzel and wins a Wii Gaming System! Bop It Boptagon See episode below in links section. Commands in order Round 1 Whack, Kick, Shout, Twist, Pull, Kick. Bop, Pull, Shout, Honk, Shout, Twist, Rotate Whack, Crash, Twist, Whack, Whack, Twist, Bop, Shout, Crash, Honk, Whack, Pull, Kick. Twist, Reverse Kick, Crash, Rotate, Shout, Twist, Crash, Twist, Kick, Whack, Shout, Pull, Rotate Tyler and Garrett went the wrong way (3-3) Round 2 Kick, Crash, Horn, Kick, Shout, Crash, Whack, Shout, Crash, Kick, Reverse Whack, Crash, Crash, Twist, Crash, Twist, Crash, Reverse Andrew and Mackenzie went the wrong way (2-2) Round 3 Horn, Pull, Pull, Honk, Crash, Crash, Rotate, Twist, Twist, Rotate Jodi went the wrong way (1-2) Round 4 3 Whacks, Kick, Kick, Whack, Crash, Kick, Crash, Reverse Lauren went past her station (1-1) Final Round Bop, Whack, Bop, Whack, Bop, 3 Whacks, Bop, Whack, Reverse Twist, Honk, 3 Twists, Honk, Honk, Rotate Jeffrey went the wrong way Lauren picks the piggy bank and wins a Goodyear blimp ride! Crazy Cash Machine In this episode, the reveal is different than all the other episodes. Mackenzie has four Cards, Lauren has three. Lauren # $475 (Piggy Bank) # $715 (Hat) # $2000 (Dog) Total: $3,190 Mackenzie # $335 (Pretzel) # $540 (Soda) # $10,000! (Battleship) Mackenzie's Family Wins The Trip! # $4,000 (Thimble) Total: $14,875 Links Full Episode of S01E01 @ tubitv.com Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season 1